Jacket
by Chocobubbles
Summary: However there was only one person who he enjoyed seeing the jacket on more than himself, and that person rarely wore it, but when she did, it simply blew him away. Speedy and Bumblebee.


Because the idea of "last night" and wearing your boyfriend's clothes is HOT.

* * *

Jacket

Speedy had a jacket.

This jacket was one of his most prized possessions, and he made a point to hand-wash it at least two times everyday, iron it, and had even gone to the ridiculous trouble of spending about a fourth of the Titans East budget on a specialized, virtually indestructible, pristine borosilicate glass case for it, complete with an abstract looking silver manikin inside to model the thing when he wasn't wearing it…

…you could say he had a slight obsession.

It was an octane jacket, dark crimson in color and bore a golden insignia on the left zippered breast pocket in the form of an elaborately stitched _S_, for obvious reasons. It could withstand anything you threw at it: water, wind, fire, dirt—you name it, and it could resist it. It was also incapable of tearing, wearing, or any other type of similar damages.

It was _totally_ badass—nothing on this planet could ruin it, yet Speedy still made a fuss about it like it was a fragile infant.

Not only that, this jacket boosted his own personal vanity tenfold. He had secretly paid Cyborg to convert the walls in the hallways into crystalline mirrors, and cover it up by telling the rest of Titans East it was, "A vital change to improve the tower's technology", just so Speedy could see himself saunter down the corridor in well-clad perfection.

However there was only one person who he enjoyed seeing the jacket on more than himself, and that person rarely wore it, but when she did, it simply blew him away.

"Morning, Bee."

Bumblebee stood there, hips tilted to the right, sporting a pout on her full red lips, and was positioned right between his legs. The morning paper was spread out in front of his face, creating a callous aura of disinterest that she didn't take a liking to at all. She moved in closer, running a finger up his thigh playfully. Her touch was as light and ticklish as a feather, and underneath the fabric of his green track pants, his skin was slowly being covered with tiny goosebumps. She gently pulled the paper down, smiling thoughtfully with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Mmm, Speedy," she cooed, proceeding to fully pull the newspaper out of his hands and throw it to the side. He frowned, obviously disgruntled by this, and looked back at her irritably. She didn't change face, and ran her finger farther up, making it linger teasingly near his grown. He made a sharp, inaudible intake of a breath.

"I was reading that you know," he said in his annoyance. Her hopeful grin slouched back into a frown. She drew invisible circles on the spot on the inside of his thigh with her finger, avoiding his gaze and looking to her right quite aloofly.

"I missed you." she said sadly. Hollow moments passed as she touched his bare chest, the contact of her small hands making him shiver ever so slightly. For a split second, he contorted his face in confusion, wondering what she meant by that statement, but then as he dawned himself with sudden realization, he grew a mischievous smirk across his lips.

"Missed me?" he inquired with fake ignorance, "Why is that?"

She met his emerald green eyes.

"When I woke up," she answered solemnly, "you weren't there. That made me sad."

He reached up and stroked her rear, digging his thumb under the frilly cloth of her sheer yellow panties. He looked at her for the longest time, eyes half apologetic and half amused, taking in her delicious appearance, all the way from those panties, to her lacy black bra, and most importantly, _his_ crimson jacket draped over her shoulders.

This, he thought, was definitely perfection. Bumblebee wearing his garb, was more than just an unbelievably sexy sight, but it was also a symbol that marked her has his, and the whole outfit she was clad in could tell so many steamy stories about the events of last night by just a glance. Of course, he would never tell her, or anybody else for that matter, that she was undoubtedly his property when wearing that jacket, but he always kept the thought close to the front of his mind. Besides, even without him voicing that rule, she, and everyone else already knew it was true. When she was wearing that jacket, she just belonged to him...

…and he absolutely _loved_ that fact.

"Make me some breakfast, Sweets?" he asked seductively, a hint of a purr trailing after his last word.

Her big eyes lit up like sunshine, and she nodded happily, "Mhm! What would you like?"

"Two eggs over easy, three slices of bacon, and…"

His eyes traveled up to her chest, that seemed like it would be busting out of the seams of her thin lingerie at any moment now. He sighed breathily, dragging his tongue along the top of his mouth.

"...milk. Lots and lots of _milk_."

"Coming right up," she said enthusiastically, beaming at him like a child that had just been given a brand new toy. Then she did something that surprised him: she grasped the sleeve of his jacket and started to pull it off, "but I don't want to get this dirty. You wouldn't like that."

Immediately, he shot up out of his seat and grabbed her hand to halt it's movement. She looked up at him with a mixture of shock and curiosity, but he merely bent down and whispered huskily in her ear,

"No," he said, lips brushing her lobe, "keep it on."

END

A/N: There is an actual moment in the comics where Speedy calls Bumblebee, "Sweets". When I saw it on a webpage I was like OMGSQUEE! Heck yeah! Oh, and Bumblebee was a little OOC in this one, but come on, there's gotta be sometimes when Speedy's got the upperhand.

Smokey the Bear says that flaming isn't cool.

Haha.

XOXOXOChocobubblesXOXOXO


End file.
